Melody
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Natsu was walking to Lucy's apartment since she left the guild early. He was a bit worried so he decided to check up on her. On his way, he hears this beautiful, but sad tune. What is this tune and who is playing it? {Nalu}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

It was a peaceful night in Magnolia. The moon bathed the city with its pearly glow as its companions, the stars, twinkled endlessly. A breeze went by rustling the trees, the leaves dancing in the midnight sky. All in all, it was a calm, quiet night.

Well, not necessarily. There will always be that one place that will never be quiet, even in an apocalypse.

The Fairy Tail Guild was having its many parties where everyone was drunk or in a fight and tearing the guild down to rubble. However, there was that one person who wasn't in there with the rest of them fighting a certain ice princess.

Natsu was walking on the streets to his usual destination- Lucy's place. His hands were behind his head as thoughts flooded his mind. Lucy was at the party tonight, talking with Levy and Mirajane at the bar. From what Natsu could see and hear when he was fighting Gray, she was having a great time. She was laughing and a beaming smile on her face. However, when Natsu sent Gray flying to a wall and looked around, Lucy was gone. Apparently she left early.

Natsu's mood dampened and he longer wanted to fight. It doesn't feel the same if his bubbly best friend wasn't here with him. She's always been by his side. She's like his sunshine, brightening up his world. Her radiant smile makes everyone smile and make their worries go away, especially Natsu since he knows she's happy. Without her, it just doesn't feel right. There's a void in his heart if she's not there. With everything that they been through, Natsu constantly wants to be by her side.

It's why he always go to Lucy's apartment, to see if she's safe, happy, and cheer (annoy) her up. It's like a second home to him. Well, anything with Lucy's scent is home to him.

Natsu quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. It's not often he thinks deeply and has complex thoughts. Sometimes he just can't help it and think about the close calls he had. Man, thinking is such a workout.

A slow, melodious tune wafted through the air and met Natsu's ears. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and stopped in his tracks. It sounded so beautiful, yet sad. With his enhanced hearing, he could tell it sounded like a tune from a piano. All sorts of emotions began springing forth inside him.

Up ahead was Lucy's apartment. The melody was coming from there.

In no time at all, Natsu got to Lucy's apartment and sat on her fluffy bed. He was right. Lucy was the one playing the piano.

She didn't even notice him. Her eyes were closed as her fingers delicately glided across the keys. Her hair was damp and was cascaded down her shoulders. She had a calm expression on her face as she played the piano.

This song was like a story. It was a happy tune with a underlying sad tone to it. It reminded Natsu with his adventures with Lucy. The times they had a successful missions with a city all burned down. The times they had heart-wrenching battles. The parties he had at the guild. Enemies trying to hurt his family. All his memories fits into this song like a puzzle piece.

Slowly but surely, the song was making him drowsy. His eyes were drooping as he tried to fight back the tiredness, but was becoming impossible since he was on Lucy's magical fluffy bed. With that, he laid down, hugged a pillow, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip to like 10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy rested her hands on the keys as she opened her eyes. She sighed deeply. This song she played was a huge roller coaster for her. She wrote this song for herself whenever she needed time alone and let her thoughts be out in the air. Most of these thoughts were about her childhood, the guild, Natsu…

She felt bad that she left Natsu at the guild without saying anything, but the weight in her heart felt unbearable and she desperately needed to do something. It was one those days when an expected storm rolls over when the sky was once a vast light blue.

She stood up and stretched and rolled her neck, hearing the cracks here and there. She yawned. It was late and she could use some shut eye.

When her eyes landed on the bed, her immediate response would've been kicking Natsu out the window or yell. However, when she saw that he was sleeping peacefully while hugging a pillow, her heart melted at the sight. She didn't have the heart to kick him out.

She crouched down and looked at his face. His bubblegum hair was all over the place as his chest rose and fell with each breath. He was in deep sleep. She smiled. She hesitantly placed her hand on his hair and stroked it softly. His hair was soft to the touch with a few tangles, but she worked her way through it. She brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and she did something that she never thought in a million years she would do.

She closed her eyes and shyly pecked his forehead. It was only for a second but her face exploded with a million shades of red. That gesture made Natsu hug the pillow closer to him and he mumbled "Lu...cy…"

Lucy just went even more red, if that was even possible. _He said my name in his sleep! What does that mean!?_

Lucy shook her head wearily as she grabbed a blanket and pillow. "Fine, you can have the bed. just for tonight," Lucy mumbled

.

She's kicking him out first thing in the morning.

 **A/N: Well, that's my first oneshot I hope I did okay. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
